


Forget

by WylanVanSunshine



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Canon Gay Relationship?, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, idk if there’s actually fluff but let’s say there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WylanVanSunshine/pseuds/WylanVanSunshine
Summary: Richie leaves forgetting and leaving Eddie with his heart broken. Eddie leaves too also forgetting. 27 years after the battle with It they come back, remembering everything.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is grammatically incorrect, English isn’t my first language.  
> I’m also sorry if it’s not very good, I don’t have much experience writing.  
> And I’m sorry if someone thought of this first and I didn’t see it.  
> Please ask if you want to copy or translate it.

-Hey Eds- Richie greeted while sitting down next to him.

-Hey Rich- Eddie answered. They were in the train tracks. It's been two years since the losers confronted _It_. Most of the losers were away from Derry, everyone was gone except for Eddie, Mike and him -How are you feeling?-

-Good- _'I'm with you'_ he thought -I still have nightmares-

-Yeah, me too. I've noticed that you've been more quiet since, you know... the events-

Of course Richie was, it's been two years and he still couldn't get over it. Two years since he saw himself dead, two years since Bill and the rest left, two years since they confronted _It_.

-I know, I just, can't _forget_ that easily. I'm sorry if that disappoints you Eds- he said depressed.

-Richie, you don't disappoint me okey? It's just, it's weird. You used to talk more than anyone in the group- 

-Yeah- he said with his voice cracking, he cleared his throat and talked again: -There's not much left of the group anyway-

When the rest of them left, they never communicated with each other again. Not a single call, not a single letter, nothing , they've _forgotten_.

-Anyway Eds, how are you?- Richie said in a better mood.

-I don't know, I'm scared. I thought I would get over this with time but I can't. I'm scared- the fact that he was about to cry made Richie's heart ache.

-Shhhh Eds, it's okey- he said while hugging him - _It_ won't come back, ok? We have 27 years to live with just nightmares, alright?- Richie had said again before kissing his forehead.

-Yeah you are right and we actually have 25 years- Eddie said whipping the tears away.

-You still look so fucking cute- he said while squeezing the other ones cheek.

-Shut up-

-Cute, cute, cute- he said squeezing harder.

-I see you are getting back to normal Rich- Eddie said annoyed but happy at the same time.

-Well, it's been two years right?- Richie replied smiling at him -Hey, I'm gonna put some music- he said while taking out a radio out of his backpack.

-How the fuck did you put that in?- the other one asked.

-Wow, Eds- 

-What?-

-Those were the exact same words your mother said to me last night- Richie answered playfully.

-Oh, shut up- Eddie said trying to appear angry but he couldn't contain the little smile that was coming from his lops. It was the first time Eddie has smiled since the battle with _It_ , and Richie loved that he was the reason Eddie was doing it.

 _'Eddie my love' by The Teen Queens_ started sounding.

-Really?- Eddie asked.

-Yeah, c'mere, let's dance a little bit-

It was midnight so nobody was there with them. They were alone, they could be and do whatever they like without anyone bothering them. They danced together, slowly, and very close with each other, so close they could hear each other's heart beat, so close Richie could feel Eddie’s _warm_ body. They looked into each other's eyes, as if nothing mattered more than them having their bodies even closer. And then out of nowhere Eddie kissed him, he kissed him with tears rolling through his eyes, he kissed him as if it was the last thing he'll ever do. And he kissed Eddie back, it felt like the best thing he'll ever do. They looked at each other's eyes one more time before keeping on dancing, hugging each other this time.

-Eddie, I have something to tell you- Richie said when the music stopped -my parents want us to move-

-What?-

-My parents wants us to move to a city nearby-

Richie could see it in Eddie’s face, he was heartbroken.

-I'll call ok? I _promise_ \- Richie said as soon as he saw Eddie's eyes getting wet.

-Yeah? That's what Bill said and Ben and Beverly and Stan. And I'm pretty sure you know how it ended- he said already crying -You are gonna _forget_ me-

-No no no, Eddie. I won't ok? Please don't say that, I won't _forget_ you alright? I won't- Richie told him desperately hugging him.

-Richie- Eddie said sobbing.

-Look, I'm leaving in a month- Richie said looking him in the eyes now -I'll call you, we'll keep in contact. You'll graduate and get a scholarship to a college near where I live. I'll be a comedian and you'll be whatever you wanna be. We'll buy a little flat to live together after college and adopt a dog and a cat, ok? We'll fight for our right to get married and we'll win, we'll get married and maybe also have children, alright?-

-You _promise_?-

-I _promise_ -

That was the biggest lie Richie had ever said.

~•~

It had been two months since Richie left and he still didn't call him. Eddie was loosing hope, he had _forgotten_ him. _'Maybe he thought he was gonna have a phone but he didn't, he'll write'_ Eddie thought _'Yeah he promised he wouldn't forget me'_.

_'Liar, liar, liar'_ it had been a year and Richie never wrote, never called. It had been a year since Eddie cried every night, hoping the next day a letter from Richie would come.

~•~  
  


-Who is this?- Richie asked paler that usual.

-Mike, Mike Hanlon, from Derry. We need you back-

-What? Really?- Richie said dizzy.

-Yes, please come within a week- he had said before he cut the call.

_'Fuck'_

~•~

  
Richie was traveling to Derry, every kilometer he got closer he remembered everything more clearly. That stupid town, the clown, 'Eddie'. He remembered he had _promised_ him something, something important.

-Wow, you two look amazing. What the fuck happened to me?- Richie said while looking at the, now, slim and attractive man and beautiful red-head lady in front of him.

-Hey Richie- said the ginger.

-Hey Bev- he greeted hugging her -Ben- he hugged him too.

They were all together laughing and chatting.

-So, wait, Eddie. You got married?- Richie asked laughing.

-Yeah, why is that si fucking funny?-

-So what? Is like a woman?- Richie said ignoring the little pain in his chest.

-Fuck you- Eddie replied.

-Alright, what about you trash mouth? You married?- Bill asked.

-THERES NO WAY RICHIES MARRIED- Beverly said.

-No no, I got married-

-Richie, I don't believe it- she said again.

-When?- Eddie asked.

-You didn't hear this?- Richie asked.

-No-

-You didn't know I got married?-

-No-

-Ya. Me and your mom are very happy- Richie joked at what everyone, except Eddie laughed.

-Wait, can we talk about the elephant not in the room? Ben, what the fuck man?- Richie asked.

-Ok ok. Obviously I lost a few pounds- Ben answered.

-Yeah like, you're, you're hot-Richie said -No, you are like every Brazilian soccer player wrapped up into one person-

-Ok ok, come on. Is Stanly coming or what?- Ben asked.

-No no, he's a fucking coward, he's not gonna show- Richie said obvious.

-Wait, wasn't me the one that basically performed surgery on you after Bowers cut you up?- Eddie said remembering.

-Please tell me you didn't end up becoming a doctor- Beverly said.

-No, I ended up becoming a risk analyst- Eddie answered.

-Oh oh, that sounds very interesting, what is that about?- Richie asked.

-Well, I work for like a big insurance firm and uhh...- Eddie stated explaining but was interrupted by Richie's fake snoring. Everyone laughed again except Eddie.

-Fuck you Richie, fuck you-

-So was this job invented before fun?- Richie asked jokingly.

-Oh, that's so not funny- Eddie said annoyed.

After a some minutes the waitress brought some fortune cookies, each one of them picked one. They broke them and each one of them had one word. They put them all together and formed: _'Guess Stanly Could Not Cut It'_. Then some strange creatures came out of the cookies. They were all panicking.

-Eddie!- Richie said worried about him.

Mike started hitting the table with a chair repeating _'it's not real'_. Then the waitress came and the creatures were gone.

-Look man, you should have asked me: _'Hey you wanna come to your childhood town to fight a killer clown?'_. I would have said no- Richie told Mike after they found out Stanly killed himself.

-Look, I know it's hard but we defeated _It_ once we can do it again- Mike said.

-No, I don't own this town anything. I literally remember growing up here five minutes ago- Richie said angrily- So, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go before this ends up worse than one on Bill's books. Who's with me?-

Eddie rose his hand.

-Wait, we need to be together- Mike said but they had already walked away.

Back in the hotel where they were staying Richie started packing his things.

-Eduardo, ándale. Let's go- he screamed already down stairs, when he saw Beverly crying, the rest of the losers were there too -What's going on?-

-I remember, I saw something, I saw all of us die- Beverly said.

-Exactly, that's why I'm leaving- he said in an obvious way- Eddie!-

-No, we have to face _It_ and end it. If we don't we'll all die- she said again.

-What are you talking about?-Richie asked.

-We'll die if we don't defeat _It_ , I saw it. I saw how we'll die if we don't. The fear is going to eat us- she said one more time.

~•~

Richie was in the arcade. According to Mike, they had to find a representative object to burn it in some kind of ritual. Richie didn't pay attention, but he had known perfectly which was the object.

~•~

_Richie was playing with Connor Bowers 'Street fighter', he knew that if Henry Bowers saw them he was dead, but Bowers' cousins was a really nice company._

_-You are good- Connor had said before they clapped hands with each other._

_-Hey uhhh, I have another coin, wanna keep on playing?- he asked -Only if you want-_

_Richie knew that if it weren't for Bowers coming in, Connor would have said yes, but instead he replied: -Dude, I don't want to date you-_

_-What? I don't- he said but was interrupted by Bowers' cousin._

_-You didn't tell me this town was full of little fairies- Connor said to Henry._

_-Richie fucking Tozier?- Bowers said disgusted -Are you trying to bone my little cousin- he said again even more disgusted -Get the fuck outta here faggot-_

_Richie ran, he ran like his life had depended on it. He sat in a bench, crying. That was the first time he wholehearted hated that town. And he wasn't stupid, he knew very well Connor would have accepted, even if the question was being Richie’s boyfriend. 'Eddie would never' he thought immediately._

~•~

Eddie never thought he'd be back to the same place and time he got his first kiss with the only person he ever loved. He had just remembered that night; the talk, the dance, their bodies close to each other, the kiss and the promise. 

_'Liar'_ he had though when he was younger but now the only thought it came is how much of a hypocrite he was. Because, he liked it or not, he had _forgotten_ him too.

-Hey Eds- Richie said standing next to him.

-Hey Rich- he spoke the same words he had spoken 25 years ago.

-I'm sorry-he apologized -I _promised_ you I would call or at least write-

-It's ok, It's not like you did it on purpose. You heard what Mike said. Anyone who leaves Derry forgets. I don't blame you, in fact I've _forgotten_ too.

-Still, I _promised_ I wouldn’t and I still did- he said with his voice cracking-

-Rich, don’t worry. I’ve forgiven you a long time ago- 

There was a long silence between the for a couple of minutes.

-Wanna dance? I brought a radio- Richie said, breaking that silence.

-Sure- Eddie said smiling up at him.

 _'Eddie my love'_ started sounding again.

Eddie chuckled. They danced while hugging.

-Remember our plans?- Richie asked whispering on his ear.

-Yeah- he whispered back -You would be a comedian. I would be a risk analyst. I would have gone to a college near the city you were living. We would have bought a little flat, adopted a cat and a dog, fought for our right to get married and, maybe, adopt children-

-Yeah, it was a nice plan. Do you think we can make it happen? You know after all this is over- Richie asked shyly.

-I'm married- Eddie said sadly.

-And? There's something called divorce-

-Even though I don't love her, I can't do this to Maira- Eddie said.

-Eddie, you said it yourself. You don't love her. Why would you be in a loveless relationship?-

-I don't want to break her heart-

-Bullshit, you deserve to be happy- Richie said complaining.

-You know what? Fuck it, you are right. I can't just continue to be married to her if I don't love her. It wouldn't make me happy nor her nor you- he said -I'll leave her and, if one day it's legal, I'll marry you-

-About that. I don't wanna wait. I don't care if it's legal or not- he said while pulling two golden rings out of of his pocket -Wanna get married?-

-Richie, I- yes, of course- he said with tears in his eyes.

-Ok then- he spoke and then cleared his voice -I, Richie Tozier, take you, Eddie Kasprak, as my husband to love you and respect you; in health and sickness, in poverty and wealth, till death tear us apart- he said before taking Eddie's old wedding ring and placing the new one.

-I, Eddie Kaspbrak, take you, Richie Tozier, as my husband to love you and respect you; in health and sickness, in poverty and wealth, till death tear as apart- he repeated placing the other wedding ring in Richie's hand.

-May I kiss the groom?- as soon as he said that, Eddie pressed his lips against Richie's.

~•~  
  


Two days had been since Richie and Eddie got married. They were outside the Neiblolt house, where they defeated _It_ 27 years ago.

-Wait a minute- Mike said -Richie, you have a wedding ring now?-

Eddie looked at Richie, he was ready to tell the rest of the losers that they got married but he didn't know if Richie was.

-Ummm... Eddie?- Richie said, he nodded.

-Well, ummmm... I'm bisexual, Eddie's gay... We got married- Richie said scared of what they would say -Of course it was illegal, cause, you know; gay marriage ain't a popular thing around here- he said again trying to look like he didn't care, he failed miserably.

-Oh congrats!!! I wish you'd have invited me- Beverly said.

-Yeah, congratulations!- Bill said this time, followed by Mike and Ben.

-So you don't mind?- Eddie asked surprised.

-The only thing we mind is that you couldn't do it legally- Mike said.

-Thanks- Richie said very thankfully that he had those friends.

-No need to thanks us, we are your friends- Ben said.

They all hugged.

~•~

  
They were already inside that old and disgusting house. They had to go down a sewer.

-I can't do it- he said, when almost everyone was down already -I can't, I'm a coward, I don't wanna die-

-Hey, you are not a coward- Richie told him -Who fought a killer clown at the age of 12?-

-Me-

-Who came back after 27 years?-

-Me-

-Who stabbed Bowers in the cheek?-

-Me-

-Who married a woman that weights more than your body mass?-

-Also me-

-Exactly you are braver than you think- Richie said in a lovely way -Also, you are not gonna die, I _promise_ , ok?-

-Ok- Eddie said calmer.

~•~

-Hey fuckface!- Richie screamed to Penywise when he was attacking Bill -Wanna play truth or dare? Here's the truth, you're a sloppy bitch... yeah that's right. Let's dance! Yippee Kai Yay motherf- he kept on screaming but was interrupted by Pennywise, who made him see the dead lights.

When Eddie saw that he launched an arrow into the monsters mouth. Richie fell to the floor, Eddie went up on him.

-Hey Rich! I think I did it! I think I killed It!- he said proud but was stabbed with one of Pennywise's claws.

Eddie already bleeding fell to the floor.

-Eddie!- Richie said worried while the rest kept on fighting the monster.

-Richie- Eddie said crying out of pain.

-Eddie, it's ok. You'll be ok, I'll get you out of here-

-Richie, _I love you_ \- he said, Eddie didn't need to hear Richie say it back, he knew he loved him back.

-No, don't say that. You are not dying, you'll be ok- he said desperate.

-Richie- he said on his last breath, he thought of Richie, of their lips pressed together, of their bodies together, of Richie moving on with his life, of Richie laughing and being happy.

-No, no- he said trying to stop the constant bleeding -Please stay with me Eds... _I love you too_ \- he whispered hugging him and crying.

-Richie this place is gonna fall apart- Bev said sobbing.

-No, we can't leave him. No, please- he said still holding him tight, trying to find the _warmth_ that Eddie's body normally had.

-Rich, we gotta go- Bill said pulling him away.

-No! We can still help him! Please! Let me help him!- he screamed heartbroken.

Everyone carried a desperate Richie away of Eddie's, now dead corpse.

~•~

They were in the barrens. They were quiet. Richie was cleaning the blood in his glasses, when he looking l his wedding ring. He tried not to cry, but failed horribly.

-Rich- Bill said with compassion.

-We didn’t even get married properly- he said sobbing.

Everyone hugged him.

-Thanks guys, also I don't know who the fuck I'm talking to because I don't have my glasses on- Richie joked still sobbing, everyone chucked.

~•~

The day after, Richie, left that town for the second time in 27 years, only that this time he would cry for months, even years, he would remember, he would feel sad every morning that woke up of dreams where Eddie was alive and with him, he wouldn't _forget_.


End file.
